Clan Eachern
Overview Clan Eachern is the largest living clan in Deurlyth, with over ninety members and four large settlements existing, and the second oldest living name (second only to the Donald). Their people are some of the largest and strongest around, attributed to their hard work with large animals and plentiful food. Role in the War of Fool's Providence The War of Fool's Providence, fought from 3E 1031 to 3E 1135, never saw clan Eachern in battle, yet the war was brought to end by them. In 3E 1135, the warring clans were all weary from the perpetual battles and repeated fracture and reconstitution of their families. Clan Eachern, for the entirety of its duration, served as a stable rock, providing the one commodity more valuable than weaponry: food. Protected by the clans which relied on its neutral trade, clan Eachern remained untouched, until 3E 1135, when they proposed a treaty to end all wars. The treaty, known as the Treaty of Fool's Providence (for which the war gained its name), stated no Deurlen clan may openly wage war against another, in the interest of all. Additionally, each clan agreed to give the Eachern a significant portion of their land and marry several of their women to the Eacherns young bachelors. Such a treaty would have never been accepted if clan Eachern had ever borne the weight of war. But with their young men strong, plentiful, and confident, the Eachern would have easily dominated any clans who refused to sign the treaty. By its conclusion, clan Eachern had secured 2/3rds of the territory of Deurlyth's mainland and married women from nearly every clan, guaranteeing not only success, but loyalties. However, this all changed when, in 1162, with the promise of new Alenthylian settlers incoming, the clans grew anxious. Clan Eachern welcomed these newcomers, but another clan, more subtle and manipulative, fed off the fears of the others and took advantage of the small tinge of doubt in the Eachern. This clan, the Dimia, began by slowly stroking fears and distrust, until its crux, in 1166. Absorbing dozens of small families under the unified flag off the Dimia, and forging allegiances with the larger clans such as the Spyri, clan Dimia successfully posed a threat against the Eachern and quickly began pushing them back. Had the Dimia not also picked a fight with the Novanians simultaneously, it's possible they would have succeeded. However, after the Skirmish of Hearth in 1167, the Dimia suffered severe losses and disintigrated into dozens of smaller clans, more fractured than ever. These the Eachern were able to quickly dominate or appease, bringing Deurlyth into a relatively stable state. A similar uprising in 1170 by the Torra nearly repeats history, but both the Eachern and Novania, wiser from the last conflict, forced tensions down once more. Relationships Presently the Eachern have been forced to retreat into the Northern Territories with the rest of the mainland's clans. Their previously welcoming attitude towards Novanians has struck a more tense chord as the bitter environment and smaller territory have made life more difficult. However, closely allied with the Dowd, who have been promised the next heir in marriage and hope this will one day improve their living situation. Category:Deurlen Clans